A Fun Game
by TheDarkevilHedgehog
Summary: Bijou is Having a crappy day.Botan comes to her and tells her about a fun game that she has been invited too.She accepts not knowing what this game is....Will Bijou Regret accepting it?Oneshot.JinXOC


I Puffed on Some Air,Wrenching myself from the cold floor I heaved myself up,Looking at a massive Break in the House."Jesus...."I Groaned.I Huffed and stormed down the street."Bijou!!"I heard someone call from behind me.I Turned my head and That Grim Reaper,Botan,Came up to me."Hey,'s up?"Boton Grabbed my wrist."We need you for a game that were going to play.""A Game?"I said."what kind of game?"Botan Smiled."You'll see when you get there!It's really fun!"I Tilted my head."Uh..Ok..."I Got onto her broom of Death and We Flew all the way to Yusuke Urameshi's house."So.."I asked Botan when we were halfway there."Who's going to play?"I felt Botan smile."Yusuke,Hiei,Kurama,Me,Koenma,Jin,Kuwabar-""Wait,Jin is going to play?"I Cut her Nodded."..as i was saying...Kuwabara,Me,You I And i think one more but i'm not entirely Sure...."She Smiled and She came to a halt."Were here.""Good lord...I Am going to die..."Botan got off."No Your 's the worst that could happen?""Um..Getting embarrased infront of Jin is one of them...."Botan Laughed."You Really Like him,Don't you?""......................"Botan grabbed my by the arm again."Well,were going to be 's get this show on the road""I thought we were playing a game..why are we going to a show?"Botan Laughed."Your So Funny,Bijou""What?"I asked,a little confused."did i say something funny?"Botan Pulled my 's going to be late!"I Followed."Holy.."I looked into the Was were people i knew was Keiko With leaning on the wall in the corner, Kurama was reading a was showing Yukina His Muscles...Uh...Gross.....Koenma was fixing his sleeves and Jin was just sitting in a corner with his legs Eyes closed,as if he were Turned,Facing at me and Botan."Glad you guys could make it."He Said."well i had a hard time finding her.I Found her Staring at a pre-Burned building." "It was my house."I Said."It burned down a few weeks ago and That is mostly why i had to stay at Genkai's."Yusuke crossed his arms."So,did the old hag teach you anything?"He asked."She taught me a few things....I'm not a master of ice.I Can move ice glaciers and freeze anything that i want to.""Wow,So you learned that much from staying with her for 2 weeks?Impressive."I sweatdropped."Yeah well..I'm a fast learner."Ok, that everyone's here."Yusuke Said."We can get on with the game."

Everyone cheered except for Hiei,who just looked at everyone like we were fools."Ok,I'm going to explain the game then we can get started."Yusuke said,and Pulled out a box and sat it on a small table."You will each draw a symbol and write your name on the back and then put it in this box."Keiko Handed out pencil's and a piece of paper to everyone.I drew a giant pretty ice crystal on the paper...well..tried, wrote my name on the back.I Folded my paper and put it in the else put there's in and Yusuke went on."The Next Part of this game is that one person will come up and Choose a piece of paper,Like this."Yusuke closed his eyes and shuffled around the box,picking up a piece of paper revealing a Crappy drawned Sword."Once they choose the paper they hold it up for everyone to see,And whoever's paper it is They have to say it's there'.The person Who chose the paper and the person who's paper they chose go into the closet for 7 minutes and they have to KISS."My mouth dropped he say....k..kiss?....."Hold on Urameshi."Kuwabara Said."What if the person Who Chose the paper and the person whose paper it is..are the same gender?"Yusuke Chuckled."You still gotta kiss.""what,no way!I am not Kissing you!!""Don't worry was only a deminstration."Yusuke put the piece of paper back in the box and shuffled it."Ok, three is another piece of paper and a pencil."Keiko handed out the pencils and the paper to everyone."Now you need to write your name on the blank sheet of paper and then come up and put it this other box i found."I wrote my name is cool ice letter form and folded it and put it in the other did the same."Ok, the next phase is very easy.I shuffle the names in this box and pick this."Yusuke put his hand in the box and shuffled around for a came across the paper that had My name on it."Now the person that i had chosen on this piece of paper,comes up and picks another piece of paper,but from the other box.""What if they pick their own name."Kuwabara asked."They won't."yusuke said."Because whoever it is that comes up I will look in the box and search for their piece of paper and take it 's why I had you guys to write your name's on the back,just incase some of you had crappy drawing skills.""Oh.."Kuwabara put my piece of paper back in the box and shuffled it."Ok,now you know the rest,Whoever you chose from the box,you and the person has to go in the closet and stay in there for 7 minutes and matter what gender..Ok,then?Let's get started."I was nervous.I mean,really nervous.I don't like if i pick someone that i if i pick someone my own gender..What if..I pick Jin's paper?It's to much for me to handle........I looked up from my daze and saw Yusuke Holding up a piece of paper...It was mine again."'s your paper...Again....Come up and draw."I blew in a deep breath and went up to the other shuffled in the box and took out the one with the ice crystal."Ok..Draw."I sighed and digged in the box for a piece of paper.I was hyperventilating,I wasn't sure how this was dumb luck that i was ..I hate all of them.....Making me play this ridiculous game.I finally Found a piece of paper and let out a cold,nervous has a wind symbol on 's Jin's....."It's the wind symbol..."I Said.I felt a fresh Breeze of wind from behind and covered my hair with my hands."Your lucky,Bijou."Jin Said from behind.(i can't do his very cool and dominant Irish voice..Get over it...)"I was actually hoping you would get mine."I huffed."Let's just get this over with."I walked into the closet with Jin,When i heard the lock click i became more Sat down and I sat down next to him."Were suppose to kiss."He Said."I i'm kind of nervous.I mean..we were the first ones to go up. Don't you feel alittle...um..wierded out by this?"Jin Shook his head." fun when going first than last.""Oh..Eheh.." "Come now need to kiss."I sighed."Ok..."He brought himself close to me,I opened my mouth a bit and he kissed me.A nice,calm,silky,passionate kiss lasted for only 6 minutes because the door swung open and Yusuke entered. "You done?"he both nodded.I walked out of the Closet,My heart beating at an incredible White,black hair was all over the place from the scent of wind from the closet.4 minutes into the kiss jin Unleashed a powerful wind barrier around us.I don't know why but he did.I fixed my hair and my white and black streaked hair was long and surviving.I walked to the Couch and sat down,sighing,closing my eyes i tried to calm my heart i opened my eyes i didn't see him.I guess you only get one was Kurama and Hiei that go in the everyone was looking at the closet a sneaked out.I had this was a Fun game..


End file.
